


You said blizzard?

by Elison_Saquet0, N1Nj4



Series: Hot stuff [3]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Dina's POV, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, POV Dina (The Last of Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elison_Saquet0/pseuds/Elison_Saquet0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1Nj4/pseuds/N1Nj4
Summary: Dina and Ellie are stuck in a basement full of weed in the middle of a blizzard.OrDina finally gets to tell Ellie that she's falling for her. And it has consequences...Dina's POV.--This piece mirrorsBlizzard.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: Hot stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887064
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	You said blizzard?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to profusely thank N1NJ4 for their beta-ing and contributions to this piece!

Dina senses Ellie flinch just before the words come out of her mouth. 

Her voice is low next to her ear.

“Every guy in this room is staring at you right now.”

It’s not really a statement, it doesn’t sound like it. There’s something else in her tone, something else in the way Ellie, a split second before she spoke, tightened her grip on her waist. 

Maybe Dina reads too much into it.

She knows Ellie is most certainly right. There are...  _ were _ nights when she didn’t mind and even sought those stares. This is not news to either of them.

But tonight is different.

Yea, okay, she got caught up in a frenzied dance with Andre and it likely called a lot of attention to her.

But still, tonight is different.

_ Maybe I overdid it… _

The truth is, she was desperate to finally spot Ellie among the little crowd gathered in the church. She waited nearly two hours for her friend to show up. 

It had felt like forever.

So when they started playing this Crooked Still record that Dina happens to like  _ so _ much and when Andre, who’s a really, really good dancer, invited Dina for a dance, she went for it. 

She was looking for a distraction, getting seriously exasperated with herself for glancing at the door every minute. Every time somebody joined the Winter festivity.

And then she _ really _ got caught up in the dance. Because, like, she really does like dancing. Maybe that was what the cosmos needed, like a rain dance to draw her friend out. Because the next thing she knows, Ellie was standing there in the back of the room, leaning against the wood counter, whisky in hand, chatting with Jesse.

It made her a tiny bit uncomfortable when she had walked towards them and tried to ignore her ex-boyfriend. 

Oh, they were getting along fine. There's no bitterness between the two of them, no hard feelings. No anything, really. 

But she didn't expect to see him there, especially when she was so focused on her plans to spend the night with her friend. 

_ Just _ with her friend.

So maybe Dina reads too much into Ellie’s tight grip, but it gives her the confidence she needs.

She wants to play with the boundaries Ellie always seems to lay between them.

“Maybe they’re staring at  _ you _ .”

Because, seriously, they should. 

Or maybe, again, it's just Dina. But tonight, Ellie looks hot. 

Well, if she lets her mind wander down these roads, she's kinda hot every day, really.

Like, there are times when Dina looks at her, whatever stupid thing they're doing, and her eyes can't help but linger on her face, her arm, her neck… Any piece of skin Ellie has decided to gratify the world with. 

Sometimes she thinks Ellie could be wearing the most horrible, dirtiest, most covering outfit and still, she'd probably look hot as hell.

But Ellie shakes her head a little, rejecting the underlying compliment, and Dina wants to laugh.

_ You dork, you’re so clueless... _

“They’re not.”

There's a trace of bitterness in her voice. 

As if she wished they were. But Dina knows better. 

_ Jealousy? Okay... _

Dina goes for another round.

“Maybe they’re jealous of you.”

She’s beating around the bush, playing with her own insecurity over the new developments she has in her mind. 

Is tonight the night she'll finally make a move? 

She's been thinking about it for… God, she couldn't even tell. Could it even have been since before she started dating Jesse?

There’s a smile crawling on her lips that she can’t refrain. There are images in her mind, things she’s imagined many times. Things she wishes Ellie would say to her, things she wishes Ellie would do. 

And as Ellie's body is pressed against her, as they're dancing to the slow music that had every other couple in the room hugging close…  _ Couples… _ Well, that could explain the stares... 

Anyways, as she's holding Ellie close to her, breathing in her reassuring smell, resisting the temptation to bury her face in the cradle of her neck, and maybe… maybe even kiss the soft skin there...

Her thoughts are veering off course.

So, as she lets Ellie's warm hands ever so slightly press her closer and as she tightens her grip on her friend’s shoulders, she realizes that there is something deliciously frustrating in the way Ellie is still completely missing the point.

Like when you get this slight itchy feeling in the pit of your stomach and it’s here and kinda not here at the same time. It’s teasing and it makes you want to laugh, and scratch and take deep breaths in all at once. Just to make it  _ more _ . But nothing will do. If you scratch, you'll never really be on the right spot. And if you breathe, it’s still here and doesn’t go away and you’re not even sure you really want it to go away. And all the while, it’s never exactly _ enough _ to make you laugh. 

Ellie’s oblivion is unnerving, exactly like this feeling. 

“I’m… just a girl. Not a threat.”

_ Oh come on, Ellie! _

She wants to gently shake Ellie out of this denial. Look straight into her eyes and laugh at her, with her, at herself, at themselves for being so hopelessly incapable of talking to each other about this feeling.

But she won't do that, not this way. That's not the way to go. 

Not the way her body wants to do things anyway.

And maybe it’s the exhaustion from a night of dancing, maybe it’s the sharp whiskey she headbutted earlier starting to kick-in, maybe it’s Ellie’s intoxicating perfume, maybe it’s her own tiredness from waiting for her friend to finally  _ make a move _ , but she feels like now is the time.

_ Cut the shit, D. _

She pulls away from Ellie's embrace, a few inches only, enough so that she can stare at her. She tucks a strand of hair behind Ellie’s ear. Really, it’s just an excuse to reach out and caress her cheek. 

“Oh, Ellie…”

She settles her hand behind Ellie’s neck. It’s warm and soft. She wants to run her fingers through her hair. 

She wants… auburn hair tangled with dark curly hair.

Ellie doesn’t exactly meet her gaze. If she does, she still keeps glancing around. 

She looks worried, terrified by the looks around them. 

Unless it's by Dina’s own staring.

She lowers her gaze to her friend's lips. They're so close she'd just need to lean a few inches to find them.

“I think they should be terrified of you.”

* * *

She has a feeling of  _ déjà-vu _ . 

Like she’s done this before.

Like this scenario has already played dozens and dozens of times in her head.

She’s never been so happy to get trapped by a blizzard in a building full of dead pot.

Not that it has happened before.

She is happy, glad to have Ellie for herself for several hours. They have  _ things _ to talk about.

She was going to wait until she's at Ellie's place later tonight, after she comes back from sledding with her friends. 

Not sure she would've had the patience to wait until Ellie's done playing the guitar like she offered though.

Oh, don't get her wrong. She  _ loves _ listening to her singing and playing the guitar and all. But what she loves above all, she recently found out, is the sensation of Ellie’s lips against hers. 

That is… phew… quite something.

And she  _ really _ didn’t get enough of that yesterday.

So they need to talk. Or just skip right to the kissing. Whatever ends up with Ellie’s lips on hers.

Eugene’s hidden basement is perfect. Ellie, pot, a couch… Per-fect. 

Ellie hands her the blunt she picked up on the floor and she takes it. 

Should she wait before she lights it?

_ Nah… _

She brings it to her mouth and reaches for her lighter.

Ellie’s smirk is adorable.

She follows Dina's look to the couch.

“I mean… We're gonna be stuck here a while, right?”

Dina flicks the lighter on against her jeans as she speaks, gauging Ellie’s reaction.

Ellie's been… unexpectedly guarded, unreadable since they talked by the playground this morning. 

“Totally trapped.”

She sits down next to Dina who takes a long drag on the blunt. She watches the smoke she blows in a long, straight line, tasting the months old weed. 

She knows Ellie is staring. She can feel the weight of her look.

There's no way Ellie regrets what happened, Dina thinks. Not with the way she kissed her back. Not with the adorable, surprised, rapturous smile she had on her face as soon as they split. 

So okay, things didn’t go as planned. 

Like, not at all. 

But whatever happened between the moment Ellie took off and the next morning, Dina believes it hasn't changed Ellie's feelings. 

She just needs to… get back on the right track. 

She hands her the blunt.

“Can I ask you a question?”

* * *

“I don’t think you do.”

There is a sad smile on Ellie's face. Dina is surprised, she never thought Ellie could be that insecure with her feelings. That far from interpreting correctly her flirting. She has to do it on purpose. 

She shakes her head slowly, staring firmly at the young woman sitting in front of her.

“You’re infuriating.”

Ellie's response flies back.

“Have you met you?”

_ Oh… There we go. _

Ellie’s guard is finally cracking for good. She’d been working at this for years. And they’re still too far from each other. What is the point of being locked up together in this basement if they can't…  _ talk _ ?

“You make me want to go back outside into that blizzard.”

Ellies leans forward, without breaking their staring contest and Dina has to bite her own lip to suppress her impulse to just dive in and find these lips she's craving. It has to come from Ellie.

_ Please, don't make me go back outside... _

“No one is stopping you.”

Dina must have phased out a little bit at Ellie's playfully daring tone. Next thing she knows, Ellie's tilting her head, closer. She almost sighs.

_ Fucking finally, El... _

“This better be better than a six.”

She can't help the tease. She has to make sure Ellie won't chicken out. 

She barely notices how Ellie flicks the blunt to the other side of the room, all she can think about is her lips, and her steady hands grabbing the frame of her face, pulling her. 

Dina lets herself go.

Ellie's kiss is… urgent. It's like yesterday was just a little stream of impulse, leaking from the wall guarding her desires. And today the whole dam has given in. 

And it's perfect.

Because Dina doesn't think a timid leak would've been enough. 

They part, stare at each other. A silent confirmation. This time they won't fuck around. 

They _ will _ fuck.

And that's… all Dina wants at the moment. 

She wants Ellie's lips, but her hands too, and the weight of her body on hers, and the fire traced by her fingertips on her skin, and the grazing of her teeth on her lips, and the caress of her tongue on her lips, and… 

She wants to be flooded with the sensation of Ellie's immediate proximity. 

And this is exactly what Ellie gives her. 

Her muffled moan against her lips as she thrust her hip on Dina's crotch sends a wave of electroshock all the way to her toes. And now Dina wants more of that too. 

She reaches for the hem of Ellie’s hoodie and digs her nails in the small of her back, pressing with the flat of her hand, urging her to continue.

In under a minute they get each other panting breathlessly, lips locked in a kiss neither of them want to break. Dina’s heart is pounding in her chest. She can feel the heat on her cheeks, the heat where Ellie’s body grinds against hers, the heat on her cheek where Ellie’s hand landed, the burning feeling between her legs. 

And there, again, her hips move separate from her mind. Meeting Ellie’s as they both drive their hips forward. Searching for that contact.

And it’s still  _ not enough. _

_ Too many clothes… _

Dina reaches, more insistently moving the fabric from between them when Ellie finally takes the hint and yields hastily. Dina doesn’t even have the time to wonder where her own jacket and shirt landed. 

At the sight of her friend’s flushed neck, Dina can’t stop herself. She practically pounces on her collarbone. The hands in her hair spurring her on.

The hands dropping to her chest.

Brushing against her.

Lightly.

Too lightly.

Her skin is ablaze under Ellie’s confident touch. She almost groans as she feels Ellie’s hands working her jeans.

And then the fire is on her cheeks.

And in her cheeks.

And the burning point between her legs is stoked, roaring up even higher.

She is radiating and she knows the woman pressed against her can feel it.

Because she can feel her warmth, too.

She shudders as she feels Ellie’s lips on her ear. 

The goosebumps have nothing to do with the temperature.

She feels as Ellie’s head sinks lower, down to her neck, her shoulders, and lower still. She can’t help it as her breathing picks up speed. Her heart is racing, her chest heaving as she feels Ellie’s lips connect once again with her skin. 

She moans, hands instinctively running through auburn hair as she feels Ellie’s tongue on her tit. 

Her mind races as fast as her heart.

And yet, races in nothing. Races around the feelings, drawing circles tighter and tighter around the sensation of Ellie’s lips. 

Skips as she feels teeth grazing.

Groans as her breast is pulled further into Ellie’s mouth.

And then the sudden coolness, as Ellie disappears from her breast. Momentarily missing the mouth on her chest. Sucking and pulling at her tits.

_ Life altering… _

As quickly as it had disappeared, she feels the return of the wet heat on her stomach. Instinctively her muscles contract in excitement, expectation.

She fumbles with unclasping the holster, barely resisting the urge to kick off her jeans as they are dragged slowly down her thighs.

Agonizingly 

Slowly

Through the haze of her arousal she sees Ellie peer up at her, eyes slitted, a sultry smile, pulling at her lips. 

_ Please… _

And then Ellie’s hungry grip on her thighs pulls her hips down. 

And then Ellie’s eyes lower onto Dina’s spread legs, her head diving in.

And then…

_ Fuuckk _

She’d thought the warm tongue on her skin earlier was arousing… but this. This. THIS.

Ellie is soft... So fucking soft against the parts of her that throbbed with need.

She can’t prevent the arch in her back. Or how her hips thrust against the mouth pressed against her lips pressed against  _ her  _ lips. 

Her tongue is everywhere. Hot, wet, smooth, and so fucking good.

Dina shivers as she mindlessly thrusts again. So  _ fucking _ good.

She reaches for the only things she can, sliding her fingers through her hair, lightly dragging her nails against her scalp. Needing more friction, more of these lips and tongue on her clit. Sucking. Licking. Everywhere.

She can feel it coming.

She can feel it in the bottom of her stomach. As it races lightly across her skin, aching in her muscles as it travels. She feels it as it builds pressure beneath the scorching mouth. Every move of her tongue searing another piece of her.

And when she doesn’t know anymore how much longer she can last, how much more pressure her body can endure, how much heat her skin can take before spontaneously combusting, she does. 

Her body, mind, breath, heartbeat fragments as she comes.

_ Fucking El... _

She stays there, breathing heavily, a bit drunk on the sight of Ellie positioned between her legs, so intimate. 

She reaches down to caress the woman’s cheek softly, tugging Elllie’s mouth to hers. 

She can taste herself on Ellie’s grin.

And Dina can’t help smiling.

_ That was fucking mind blowing _ …

Ellie’s whisper is low from arousal against her ear.

“Six, huh?”

She has to close her eyes for a second, biting hard on her lip to suppress another moan.

_ Is it possible to come just from being talked to like that? _

“Yea, seems like you do better when there’s no one around…”

_ Can we stay here, just the two of us, no one around, for the rest of our lives? _

Ellie is too proud of herself. And Dina doesn’t want to give her the pleasure, yet, to see the extent of the effect she has on her. 

She laughs lightly, genuinely, letting her hands wander around Ellie’s back. Ellie laughs with her.

Her hands land on the hem of Ellie’s pants, sneaking in to caresse more skin. 

She wants to feel Ellie’s skin, bare against hers.

“Take off those jeans.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Drop a comment, I love to read what readers think!  
> For some reason I listened a great deal to The Weeknd's "Save Your Tears" when I wrote the ball scene. Then I moved on to "Nothing Compares" by the same artist for the rest.


End file.
